


Sleepies

by Lily (alyelle)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dollhouse fanmix, house included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepies

**Author's Note:**

> Also made ages ago; tonight is about uploading my forgotten fanworks. Songs are .m4a/.mp3 and ID3 tagged for iTunes. I'm not against downloading to preview, but if you like the music, _please buy legal copies_.
> 
> [Also archived on [dreamwidth](http://stowaway.dreamwidth.org/20775.html)]

 

[human: the killers](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?52vm0jc8yqguw9r)  
will your system be alright  
when you dream of home tonight?  
there is no message we're receiving  
let me know, is your heart still beating?

[muse: unnatural selection](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?p54ilennwq7qdmo)  
dedication to a new age,  
is this the end of destruction and rampage?  
another just a chance to erase then repeat again

[the dresden dolls: pretty in pink](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?olgud1upcay77a3)  
she turns herself round and she smiles and she says  
'this is it, that's the end of the joke'  
and loses herself in her dreaming and sleep  
and her lovers walk through in their coats

[matthew good band: weapon](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?78ngjo4iiec7jcq)  
and you breathe in, and you breathe out  
for it ain't it so weird  
how it makes you a weapon

[coldplay: viva la vida](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q6mp2zmhr9m6xd8)  
i used to rule the world, seas would rise when i gave the word  
now in the morning I sleep alone  
sweep the streets I used to own

[faker: voodoo economics](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yk726coo7xx2lm6)  
i''ll take voodoo economics, it's all about danger  
you said take voodoo economics  
it's all about danger  
i want danger

[keane: bad dream](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?i1zvy9mwgb144kp)  
i wake up, it's a bad dream,  
no one on my side,  
i was fighting  
but i just feel too tired to be fighting  
guess i'm not the fighting kind

[fall out boy: this ain't a scene (it's an arms race)](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9fg435mn4oyuocu)  
i don't really care which side wins  
as long as the room keeps singing that's just the business i'm in  
i'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate

[the killers: when you were young](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bfmhbxap2y9bet2)  
you sit there in your heartache  
waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your own ways  
you play forgiveness  
watch him now, here he comes

[missy higgins: angela](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nr2c54cz1aapt6p)  
clear the way, she's coming through  
with her eyeshadow of satin blue  
and her fingernails all painted blue  
she's a danger you're addicted to

[muse: map of your head](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m4yommn6ac6rruj)  
their language confuses  
like computers refuse to understand how I'm feeling today  
i'm freezing and losing my way  
i don't need another map of your head


End file.
